


Blake y Cardin hacen muy mal equipo

by m3n4sk3r



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blackmail, Cheating, F/F, F/M, First Time, Large Breasts, Large Cock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27542383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/m3n4sk3r/pseuds/m3n4sk3r
Summary: Cuando la profesora Goodwitch decidio enviar parejas temporales a realizar las misiones, Cardin tuvo la perfecta oportunidad para chantajear a una de las chicas mas ardientes de Beacon.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Cardin Winchester, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 2





	Blake y Cardin hacen muy mal equipo

Intercambio de compañeros de equipo, una selección al azar donde los cazadores en entrenamiento deben hacer pareja con otro estudiante.

La nueva propuesta que implementó la Profesora Goodwitch para mejorar las relaciones entre cazadores en entrenamiento que no sean parte del mismo equipo no es una mala idea, pero no para La pelinegra del equipo RWBY.

“Ehh, Belladonna, apresura el paso, ¿o los animales no tienen resistencia?” Las palabras racistas de su _compañero_ hicieron que Blake mordiera los dientes y aguante las ganas de golpear al bruto castaño. Ella tenía resistencia y podría fácilmente caminar más rápido y dirigir al hombre, pero...

La fauna no podía evitar el respingo que le ocasionaba cada vez que sentía la mirada del bruto en su trasero cuando ella apresuraba o el paso y lo adelantaba. Blake no sabía si caminar detrás de él y aguantar sus burlas o caminar delante y sentirse acosada por la mirada lujuriosa del bastardo.

Por enésima vez la Belladonna maldijo a la profesora por haberla emparejado con Cardin Winchester, posiblemente el peor compañero que ella pudo haber tenido. De hecho, la joven estaba segura de que todos sus cercanos no tenían problemas con sus compañeros temporales, Como Weiss y Ren, o la chica invencible con su novia, Yang.

Cómo termino siendo pareja con la voluptuosa rubia era algo que pocos saben, pero el pensar en ella le hizo olvidar un poco la mala experiencia que es ser compañera de Cardin.

Blake suspiro cansada esperando que la misión de exterminar Grimm en la pequeña aldea a las afueras de Vale sea sencilla, para no tener que convivir más tiempo con el cazador abrasivo.

Lamentablemente, la mayoría del día ambos estudiantes tuvieron que destruir Nevermores y Ursa hasta altas horas de la noche. Por lo que tuvieron que decidir por pasar la noche en las afueras, al lado de un rio.

“Voy a limpiarme, ni se te ocurra seguirme.” La fauno le advirtió al joven, que solo la miro con su típica expresión burlona.

“No estás tan buena Belladona.” Cardin mintió. El culo de Blake era legendario en Beacon, solo igualado por el de Nikos y la madura Goodwitch.

Bueno, él ya tendría la oportunidad de ver el cuerpo de la pelinegra. Después de todo, el castaño sabía _eso…_

La pelinegra bajo un poco por la montaña y, luego de quitarse la ropa, se lavo en el rio para quitarse el barro y la sangre de su hermoso cuerpo. Rápidamente la chica se vistió y se preparo para volver al campamento cuando sintió su Scroll vibrar. Curiosa, Blake lo desbloqueo y vio lo que le había llegado.

“Esta cabeza hueca.” La Belladona sonrió tiernamente, viendo la selfie que le envió su novia posando con Pyrrha. Ambas sonriendo y mejilla a mejilla, con polvo de Grimm como fondo.

De verdad ella tuvo suerte de tener una novia como Yang.

Pero ahora debía volver al campamento, para compartirlo con el bastardo racista de Winchester.

Para su mala suerte, cuando iba llegando al punto de encuentro una ligera lluvia empezó a caer, y si bien no molestaba, causó que la polera blanca de la residente de Menagerie se ajustara a su busto

Cosa que el cazador-en-entrenamiento noto con apreciación, sin parar de mirar la delantera de la chica y notar lo grandes que se veían sus pechos por la tela pegada en ellos.

“Vaya Belladona, no sabía que tenías tan buenas tetas.” el castaño le dijo de manera burlesca, sin despegar su vista de aquellos hermosos orbes. “Hasta podrías hacerle competencia a la lesbiana de tu novia.”

“mide tus palabras bastardo.” La adolescente le dijo mientras se tapo los pechos con un brazo y con la otra mano dejaba en el suelo sus materiales.

El bravucón no le hizo caso y se acercó rápidamente a la chica quedando frente a frente, mirando por el rabillo del ojo la excitante vista que tenía la mujer por la polera húmeda.

“No me digas que es la primera vez que un hombre te miré así, ¿O tanta tijera te tiene la mente olvidadiza?” Cardin se refirió a la relación que la chica tenía con su compañera de equipo.

“No jodas Winchester, no estoy de ánimo para escucharte.” Blake no tenía intención de retroceder del duelo de miradas y darle la satisfacción, pero necesitaba armar tu tienda de campaña.

Resoplando, la chica se alejó un poco y volteo para empezar a armar su carpa, inclinándose la joven empezó a sacar los implementos cuando de pronto sintió una mano golpear con fuerza su voluptuoso trasero.

La nalgueada resonó en el bosque, y la chica no respondió por un momento, anonadada por lo que paso, hasta que el Winchester…empezó a reír.

Es culpa de ella la verdad, como podría pensar que él no haría nada cuando se encorva con esos pantalones ajustados. Él no se pudo aguantar.

“Tendrás muy buenas tetas, pero tu culo no tiene igual.” En un pestañeo la pelinegra dio un giro y golpeo con sus tacones la entrepierna del hombre, mandando a volar y gritar del dolor.

“¡No te atrevas a tocarme!” La hermosa chica le grito, sintiéndose sucia luego de que aquel bastardo le tocara su retaguardia.

“¡Maldita puta!” El estudiante se quejo. “¿Porque hiciste eso ramera?” La pelinegra no le respondió, mirándolo con rabia.

Hasta que sintió el sonido de algo cayendo por el río.

Ambos jóvenes, uno con dolor y la otra con rabia, miraron como la tienda de campaña de la chica caía por el río luego de que su súbito movimiento para lastimar al Winchester por accidente la empujara al agua.

“Vaya, que desgracia.” Aún con dolor, pero con una sonrisa arrogante, Cardin se levantó y sin darle una segunda mirada dio la vuelta y fue a su tienda de campaña. “Diviértete en la lluvia como el resto de tu raza.”

“Maldita sea.” la fauna maldijo mientras sentía como la lluvia se intensificó y la dejaba aun mas empapada. Y si había algo que odiaba era mojarse, luego de crecer en un ambiente tropical como era Menagerie.

“Winchester, ¿puedes dejarme entrar?” Tener que tragarse el orgullo y pedirle ayuda a al bastardo era lo último que quería hacer. Pero podría enfermarse y aunque sea algo leve, cualquier cosa que podría afectar su rendimiento como Cazadora debía ser evitado, con tal de cumplir con la mayor eficiencia posible su misión.

“Ni se te ocurra entrar puta.” El joven le dijo en la entrada, sonriendo al ver cómo la chica lo asesinaba con la mirada.

“¿De verdad crees que podrías terminar la misión sólo?” Las palabras de Blake hicieron que él apretara los dientes ante el insulto implícito. “Eres de los cazadores más débiles del año, sin mí no podrás hacer mucho.”

El castaño apenas pudo aguantar las ganas de golpearla por su descaro. Sabía que si lo hacia ella lo golpearía de vuelta, como demostró en reiteradas ocasiones en la arena.

La lluvia caía cada vez con más fuerza, algo que le levanto el ánimo al agresivo hombre, al ver cómo las aureolas de los pezones de Blake resaltaban contra su camisa blanca, que pegada a las tetas de la Belladona fueron una visión divina, que le dio una idea…

“Sabes, aún me duele mi pene por la patada.” El joven le dijo con una sonrisa, llena de malicia. “Hagamos algo.” Su sonrisa se ensancho. “Si me hace un cariño te dejo dormir en la carpa.”

“…” La chica se quedo atónita, no creyendo lo que escucho.

“…” El Bastardo seguía sonriendo.

“…” El disgusto se hizo cada vez más evidente en la cara de la preciosa chica.

“Vamos, ¿Qué esperas?” El castaño se puso impaciente.

“¿Estas de coña?” El cazador era más bruto de lo que ella creía si sugería tal estupidez

“Para nada.” De manera muy calmada Cardin respondió. “Si quieres puedes quedarte afuera y mojarte, la aldea sobrevivirá aun si solo yo peleo, tu solo debes cuidarte del resfriado y ser inútil como cazadora.”

_Inútil como cazadora._

Esas palabras afectaron a Blake, que recordó algo que el profesor Port dijo, en una de las pocas clases en las que todos prestaron atención. Él dijo algo muy simple pero primordial…

El deber de un cazador es proteger a toda costa a los civiles y estar dispuesto a hacer lo que sea necesario para estar en el mejor estado físico posible.

Quizás un resfriado no puede no ser algo muy grave, pero la duda empezó a dominar a la muchacha, que no podía decidir entre que era más desagradable, tocar a Cardin o pasar una noche bajo la lluvia.

Pero el orgullo de Blake no era tan grande como su determinación de convertirse en una cazadora.

 _“Lo siento Yang.”_ La chica del equipo RWBY mentalmente se disculpo con su novia y, sintiendo asco, asintió a las condiciones del hijo de puta.

Cardin sonrío triunfante, agradeciendo a los dioses el que la chica a pesar de su _pasado turbio con las bestias,_ aun era de esas niñitas buenas que no irían en contra de un acuerdo.

“Quítate la ropa antes de empezar, no quiero que mojes mi tienda.” El Castaño sonrió maliciosamente. “¿Escuchaste, fauna?”

Blake aguantó las ganas de golpear a su _compañero,_ si aun estuviera en el Colmillo Blanco lo haría sin dudar, pero ahora era una Cazadora y debía hacer lo correcto. Tener que recurrir a la violencia era algo que no la distanciaría de su antigua asociación.

La joven con la cara roja de vergüenza rápidamente se quitó sus prendas, quedando desnuda frente a la lasciva mirada que le daba el chico. Instintivamente la chica trata de tapar con sus manos su intimidad y sus pálidos pechos pero eso al chico solo lo excito más.

“Para hacer un sucio animal estas bastante buena.” Cardin ya no se podía contener, debía escalar la situación antes de que la tonta se dé cuenta que no tiene porque hacer esto.

El joven en un instante se bajó los pantalones y dejó a la vista de la avergonzada chica su vinil y grueso miembro.

“¿Qué esperas puta?” El Winchester se masturbo lentamente, mirando fijamente a la pelinegra. “Tienes que hacerle cariño si quieres quedarte aquí.” Ver la mirada de odio de la joven solo lo calentó más.

_Hey Blakey, que tal si después de la misión, ¿vamos a una cita?_

_‘Yang…perdóname.’_ Blake trago en seco. ‘ _yo de verdad…no quiero hacer esto.’_

Respirando con fuerza la Belladonna se puso de rodillas frente al pene de Cardin, viéndolo con una mezcla de bochorno y excitación, algo que la disgustaba a todo su ser.

“Solamente será esta vez.” La chica dijo. “Y nunca hablare--”

Lo que sea que Blake quiso decir fue interrumpido cuando el cazador aprovechó la oportunidad y de una rápida embestida hundió su pene en la garganta de la Belladona, haciéndola atragantarse y abrió los ojos de la sorpresa.

Cardin no le dio tiempo para acostumbrarse y, agarrando las orejas de animal, empezó a embestir la cara de la mujer con la fuerza bruta que lo caracterizaba, gruñendo cada vez qué sentía sus bolas golpear la barbilla de la pelinegra.

“¡Hggn!” Blake intentó alejar al chico agarrándole las caderas para poder empujarlo pero el joven era más fuerte físicamente, y siguió follando su boca con una brutalidad que podría lastimar a cualquier persona que no tuviera Aura.

“¡Mierda!”El Winchester jadeo. “¡Qué rica boca tienes!” Cardin se burló sin relajar el fuerte agarre que tenía en las orejas de gato de Blake que sólo se quejó alrededor de su miembro. 

El castaño podría haber seguido toda la noche follando la húmeda y apretada boca de la mal nacida del equipo RWBY, pero ver las tetas de Blake, mucho más grande de lo que se podía notar con el uniforme, moviéndose de un lado al otro le dio una idea al joven.

“Hwaa.” La chica exclamo cuando el adolescente soltó sus orejas, dejándola alejarse de él para volver a respirar. “¡Maldito bruto!” La chica escupió a un lado, asqueada por lo que tuvo que hacer.

La Fauna no pudo seguir protestando, ya que con su gran fuerza física Cardín la empujó y la hice caer de espaldas, haciéndola gritar de la sorpresa.

Antes de que ella pudiera quejarse, su compañero _temporal_ se sentó en su plano vientre y agarrando sus redondas teta las presionó alrededor de su grueso miembro, empezando a embestir el voluptuoso busto de la preciosa joven.

“¡Hey, para!” La chica grito tratando de moverse pero el castaño no le hizo caso, presionando todo su peso sobre la chica, impidiéndole moverse.

El hombre sólo se rió y siguió disfrutando de los pechos de la chica, agarrando sin cuidado con sus dedos índice y pulgar los pezones de la chica, haciéndola gritar del dolor. Su sonrisa se amplió al escuchar esos sonidos de dolor, manteniendo un ritmo fuerte sobre el busto de la puta.

“Qué desperdicio que te guste la almeja, maraca.” Cardin admitió, ignorando las uñas de la Belladona hundirse en sus caderas por el esfuerzo para quitárselo de encima. “Con este cuerpazo que te guardas.” 

La punta de su pene golpeaba la barbilla de la joven, que lo único que quería es que esto se acabe, pero el castaño no tenía intenciones de parar.

“Vamos putita, chúpalo.” Sin dejar de moverse el Cazador le ordenó. “Usa esa para boca para algo útil.”

Blake lo miró con un odio indescriptible, pero viendo que sus intentos de removerlo de encima fueron en vano, la mujer se rindió ante la situación y, abriendo su boca con timidez. Le dio pequeñas lamidas al pene del chico,

_Odiando como su intimidad empezaba a mojarse._

Cardin adoraba la suave sensación que el busto de Belladonna le daba, pero las tetas de la chica estaban muy _blancas_ para su gusto. El estudiante dejo de apretar los pezones de Blake para empezar a abofetear sus pechos y su cara, sintiendo un placer morboso al ver a una de las chicas más candentes de Beacon haciéndole una cubana…

Y completamente a su Merced.

Inconscientemente la chica soltó las caderas de Cardin para agarrar sus senos y sacudirlos alrededor de la polla del bastardo.

“Así me gusta.”El castaño gruñó complacido, disfrutando como su _juguete_ adoraba a su polla.

Ver la linda carita de la pelinegra chupando su glande, sumado a la suave sensación de la delantera de la fauna acariciando su mástil hizo que Cardin llegará a su límite, y no desperdiciaría la oportunidad para manchar de blanco ese precioso rostro.

“Me voy a correr.” el Winchester le anuncio a la joven, que lo sorprendió al envolver los finos labios alrededor de su pija y recibir toda su corrida en su garganta, tragando el esperma del chico sin problema alguno.

La chica sintió el pene del hombre enflaquecer alrededor de su boca, y recordando que no _debería_ haberle gustado lo que hizo, dejó de chupar el miembro de Cardin y espero a que este se levantará.

Pero este no se movía.

“¿Que estás esperando?” La pelinegra le preguntó cuando vio que el joven no tenía intención de quitársele de encima. “Ya cumplí mi parte del trato, ¿no?” El joven no le respondió, solo la miro con una sonrisa burlesca.

Como si supiera algo que no debía.

“Adam Taurus.” El nombre que reveló el chico con dejaron congelada a Blake.

¿¡Cómo es que él sabía ese nombre!?

“Algo curioso que mi padre me contó…” El castaño hablo. “Es de cómo ese terrorista siempre iba acompañado de otro animal, una gata.”

 _‘No es posible.’_ La chica pensó asustada, no…aterrada. _‘No puede ser que él sepa eso.’_

La sonrisa del chico se amplió al ver el miedo en el rostro de la adolescente

“Belladonna…”El joven musito. “Ese es el apellido de la líder de la manada en Menagerie, la puta del buen culo.” El joven le dio una fuerte bofetada, solo por diversión. “¿Creíste que nadie sabría que fuiste parte de esos terroristas?”

El cazador siguió abofeteándola, sabiendo que no hacían mucho efecto, pero sin importarle. Las bofetadas no fueron lo que aturdieron a la ex terrorista…

…sino el que su _secreto_ , no fuera tan secreto.

 _‘Necesito hacer algo para que él no me delate_.’ la pelinegra trago saliva _. ‘si no lo hago…’_ Ella sabía lo que pasaba con aquellos miembros del Colmillo blanco que eran descubiertos. Un escándalo como este en la Academia podría arruinar no solo a ella, sino a su equipo.

Ruby, Weiss…

…Yang.

La pelinegra sintió unas pequeñas lágrimas caer por su rostro, al darse cuenta de lo que tendrá que hacer para poder convencer al maldito racista de quedarse callado.

_Yang…lo siento mucho._

Ya no hay no se hace esto no habrá vuelta atrás.

“¿Qué quieres que haga?” Con una voz derrotada la fauna le preguntó a Cardín de manera retórica, e innecesaria. Ambos sabían que el castaño no se conformaría con sexo oral y con sus senos.

“Vaya, estas bien entrenada.” Por supuesto que Cardin no desaprovecho la oportunidad para burlarse y denigrarla.

Levantándose del vientre de la chica, no sin antes acariciar la cabeza de manera burlona como si ella fuera un animal, el castaño se sacó sus prendas restantes quedando desnudo frente a la pelinegra.

“Ponte en cuatro.” El Winchester le ordenó, sonriendo triunfante.

Blake no dijo nada, simplemente acató la orden del cazador, dándose la vuelta y, apoyándose en su rodillas, se inclino hacia adelante colocando sus manos en el suelo y mostrándole al abusador aquella retaguardia que volvía locos a todos los hombres de la Academia.

“De verdad que se ve mucho mejor de cerca.” sin ningún pudor el joven empezó a nalguear el culo de la Cazadora, apreciando como esas grandes nalgas se sacudían con cada golpe.”De verdad que soy muy afortunado no, ¿perra?”

La fauna no dijo nada ante las burlas maliciosas de Cardin, sólo mordió los labios al sentir los dedos el hombre acariciar su trasero y jugar con su ano. Blake involuntariamente gimió al sentir dos dedos entrar lentamente por su virginal agujero.

El Winchester hizo caso omiso de los respingos que tenia la chica, enfocado en su tarea de preparar ese apretado agujero para su verga.

“Hey Blake...” El joven la tuteo, sabiendo que eso ella nunca se lo permitiría en circunstancias normales. “¿Alguna vez te han fallado el culito?” Cardin le pregunto.

La chica no respondió, tratando de no darle la satisfacción.

“Hey te estoy haciendo una pregunta puta.” Cardin volvió a golpear con fuerza el trasero de la estudiante, dejando marcada su palma en la retaguardia de la Belladona. “Contéstame.”

“…no.” la chica respondió en voz baja, humillada.

“Jajaja.” El líder del equipo CRDL se río como loco, apoyando su polla en las nalgas de la chica. “siempre jugaste para el otro equipo, eh.” El castaño siguió hablando, sacudiendo las nalgas de la chica alrededor de su miembro, riéndose maliciosamente al sentir a la fauna retorcerse.

Cardin podría seguir así toda la noche, pero el de _verdad_ quería disfrutar el culo de la mujer.

“Bueno.” El castaño dijo mientras presionaba la punta de su pene en el ano de la Cazadora. “Es hora de estrenar tu culito”.

“Oh ohh ¡Mierda!” Blake grito asentir el grueso miembro del estudiante invadir poco a poco su virginal agujero.

“¡Diablos!”El Winchester gruño. “Qué apretada estas.” Pero eso no lo detuvo en lo más minimo, moviéndose lentamente hasta hundir su polla en el mejor culo de Beacon.

“Espera sácalo, sácalo ¡sácalo!” la Belladonna le rogo al muchacho, sintiendo las bolas de este tocarse sus labios menores y la verga en su culo dándole sensaciones que ella nunca antes había sentido.

“Ni lo sueñes.” El joven retrocedió un poco sacando en suspiro de alivio a la chica…hasta que él dio una pequeña embestida y volvió a invadir el agujero de ella con toda la longitud de su pene.

“¡Mierdaaa!” La fauna grito al sentir al hombre penetrarla de nuevo, alejarse y volver a acercarse a ella, su pene entrando y saliendo cada vez más rápido a medida que el Winchester se acostumbraba a lo _apretado_ que estaba su ano.

Ella se mordió los labios, no le daría la satisfacción al bastardo.

Cardin poco a poco se sentía más cómodo, sus estocadas se volvían cada vez más fuertes, y el sonido de carne contra carne era lo único que se escuchaba en el bosque.

La lluvia ya había parado.

“Hey…”El castaño dijo, agarrando las amplias caderas de la chica mientras seguía machacando su ano. “Estas muy callada ahhh.”

Sin dejar de penetrarla, el castaño miro con detenimiento el gordo culo de la chica sacudirse cada vez que chocaba contra su pelvis, actuando como un amortiguador ante sus embestidas.

Cardin nalgueo ese hermoso culo con fuerza, por fin sacándole un gemido a la Belladonna.

“Veo que recuperaste tu voz.” El Winchester sonrió. “Vamos, no te aguantes…”

Cardin siguió nalgueando a la pelinegra con la mano izquierda mientras aprovechaba su gran fuerza física para atraerla hacia él mientras la embestía, penetrándola mucho más fuerte.

Blake ya no se podía contener.

“¡Ahhh!” La chica sintió sus brazos flaquear ante las estocadas que el bastardo le hacía.

“Así me gusta.”

SLAP

“¡No te contengas!”

SLAP SLAP

“¡Quiero oírte puta!”

Cualquier muestra de gentileza por parte del joven desapareció. Cardin se movía como loco, agarrando ahora por las caderas a Blake y taladrando lo más posible su apretado ano.

“¡De-detente por favor!” La chica suplicaba, soltando leves gemidos cuando sentía las bolas del hombre rosar su vagina. “¡Me vas a que-quebrar!”

Cardin no le respondió, solo siguió penetrándola sin parar, como si estuviera en un trance.

¿Cuántas veces había soñado con esto?

Tener a la perra terrorista, aquella que lo humillo en numerosas ocasiones, aquella que tuvo la osadía de derrotarlo en la arena, de pensar que es mejor que _él._

El es Cardin Winchester, hijo prodigo de una familia guerrera, no era posible que un sucio animal sería mejor que él.

Muchas noches soñadas con tener a la mujer a su merced…

Y una simple lluvia le dio la mejor oportunidad de su vida.

Cardin lo disfrutaría como nunca…

Y Blake…

“¡Por favor ya para!” La pelinegra le rogo al muchacho sin mucho éxito.

Blake sentía como las penetraciones del hombre se volvían cada vez más bruscas, como si estuviera perdiendo el control de sí mismo.

Su cuerpo era tratado como un juguete, estremeciéndose con cada movimiento del hombre que _simplemente_ no paraba.

La Belladonna sintió lagrimas caer por su rostro, por la humillación de tener que recurrir a esto para mantener su secreto, por el asco de engañar a su novia con alguien que ambas odian, por la vergüenza…

De que le estaba empezando a gustar.

Si bien al principio aprovechaba el momento justo para detener su impulso y suavizar las embestidas del bruto, poco a poco eso cambio. La fauna empezó a mover sus caderas a la par de Cardin, camuflando sus movimientos gracias al fuerte agarre que el cazador tenía en ella.

“¡Ahh!” La Belladonna chillo como loca, moviéndose al vaivén del bastardo _machacando_ su trasero con esas brutas embestidas. Su trasero se sacudía aun más que antes, enrojeciéndose a medida que ambos jóvenes se movían al unisonó.

“¡Ohhh, mierda Si!” Un repentino rugido del joven, que recupero la lucidez en el momento justo, sorprendió a la chica, que empezó a gritar al sentir el pene del hombre _explotar_ dentro de su agujero.

La chica se quejo al sentir a Cardin recostarse sobre ella, tirándola al suelo mientras seguía penetrándola, su corrida inundando su abusado ano, a medida que el hombre la embestía a su placer.

“Ufff.” El chico soltó un suspiro al dejar de moverse, disfrutando como el culo de la perra se amoldaba a su entrepierna. “Hace tiempo que no me corría tanto.” El chico le dijo con mucha casualidad a una persona que supuestamente detestaba por ser un _animal_ en su opinión.

Pero para Cardin las cosas no se regían por algo tan complicado como la raza. Detestaba a los faunos, claro, pero eso no importa cuando una animal tiene un cuerpazo como la mujer quejándose debajo de él.

“Ugghh.” Blake se intentaba mover y quitar al hombre de encima, pero Cardin era mucho más grande que ella y no tenía intención alguna de moverse. “Por favor…” La chica se mordió los labios, odiando tener que _pedirle_ algo a la persona que se aprovecho de ella. “Levántate.”

“Ohhh, perdón.” El chico de manera inesperada se disculpo. “No me di cuenta que te estaba molestando.” Blake odiaba como sonaba el cazador, lleno de burla y condescendencia.

Cardin lentamente se levanto, sacando su polla semi dura del culo de la Belladonna, viendo con soberbia como su corrida empezaba lentamente a salir de esa perfecta retaguardia, cayendo al suelo de la tienda y mezclándose con los jugos vaginales de la muchacha.

“Veo que a pesar de tus lloriqueos.” El chico le dio una fuerte nalgada, viendo como esos amplios cachetes se agitaban de un lado al otro, liquido cayendo de ambos agujeros. “Te gusto como te rompí el ano.”

“No seas…” La chica dijo, tratando de recuperar algo de su compostura habitual, sin mucho éxito. “tan descarado.”

“Ahh, Blake.” El joven le acaricio la cara, mirándola a los ojos y sonriendo, viendo el orgullo en las orbes de la cazadora. “Te llene el culo de mi leche y aun me miras tan altanera.” Dándole suaves bofetadas en la cara, su sonrisa se amplio. “Disfrutare esta noche como no te imaginas.”

Los ojos de Blake se ampliaron al escuchar eso, y la chica inmediatamente dirigió su mirada a la entrepierna del peli café, sintiendo una mezcla de excitación y miedo al ver como el pene de Cardin se veía _aun_ más duro que antes.

“Créeme.” El joven sorpresivamente la beso, agarrando su cabeza para que ella no se aleje, explorando con su lengua de manera agresiva la boca de la pelinegra.

El joven se alejo, un hilo de saliva formándose entre sus labios mientras los estudiantes se veían con rabia, en el caso de la Fauna, y soberbia, en el caso del humano.

La noche apenas empezaba, y Blake prefería morir antes de quebrarse y darle la satisfacción a _Winchester._

Y Cardin planeaba disfrutar de ella lo más que pueda.

X – X – X

Mientras los dos tercos estudiantes tenían su ‘acuerdo’ por resolver, otra pareja temporal lo estaba pasando de maravilla.

“¡Hyaaa!” Una despampanante rubia grito mientras golpeaba un Beowulf con un gancho de derecha, hiriéndolo mortalmente.

El beowulf se convirtió en sombras y se esparció en el aire, y la rubia volteo la mirada para admirar la perfecta figura de su compañera temporal decapitando a dos beowulfs al mismo tiempo con una habilidad inigualable por sus compañeros.

La rubia no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo a la curvilínea retaguardia de la Chica invencible, pero luego sacudió su cabeza, reprochándose el haber hecho eso cuando tenía novia.

Aunque no había nada malo en mirar, siempre y cuando uno no toque.

X – X – X

“Ugggh.” Blake libero un pequeño gemido, sintiendo las manos del Winchester acariciar sus senos mientras el hombre se apegaba a su espalda, descansando el pene entre sus nalgas y suavemente moviéndose contra la chica, que respingaba con cada sensación que le provocaba el cazador en entrenamiento.

“Podemos terminar ahora si quieres.” Cardin le dijo en su oreja gatuna a la chica, apretando sus pezones y sintiendo su polla endurecerse aun más ante el sonido obsceno que escapaba de la chica. “No le diré a nadie que jugabas a quemar trenes.”

“No…” La chica dijo con la respiración entrecortada, moliendo su trasero contra la pelvis del chico. “No te creo.”

El chico solo sonrió, capturando los labios de la Belladonna que reaciamente le devolvió el beso. Los adolescentes molían sus cuerpos contra el del otro, con las manos de la chica uniéndose a las del muchacho para estimular sus grandes senos.

Si bien la chica dudaba de las palabras de Cardin, este estaba siendo sincero. Después de que el debilucho de Jaune lo salvo del Ursa, el cazador en entrenamiento se quedo callado sobre las transcripciones falsas del rubio.

Pero si Blake creía que él la delataría si no seguía con el juego, Cardin no tenía ninguna intención de disuadirla de ese pensamiento.

El Winchester agarro su gruesa verga y la dirigió al arrugado agujero de la hermosa fauna.

“mmm…” La Belladonna se mordió los labios, sintiendo al hombre lentamente volver a invadir su ano con su largo miembro, pulgada a pulgada recorriendo sus paredes anales a la par que las manos del peli café apretaban con mucha fuerza sus sensibles pechos.

“Mierda, como puedes seguir tan apretada.” Cardin le dijo jadeando, luego de haber enterrado la totalidad de su verga en ese divino culo. El ano de Blake apretaba su pene como un guante, excitándolo aun más de lo que estaba, algo que creía imposible luego de haberle llenado el culo a la puta.

Lo bueno es que él tenía una forma de lidiar con ello…

“¡Ahhh!” La pelinegra grito al sentir como el Winchester empezó a moverse dentro de ella, tomando un ritmo calmado pero intenso, sacándole suspiros con cada embestida.

Las manos de Cardin no se quedaron quietas. A medida que el aumentaba la velocidad de sus embestidas, sus dedos se hundían en las pálidas tetas de la chica, pinchando sus pezones cada vez que su polla se hundía en la hermosa cazadora.

La pelinegra se mordió los labios, tratando con toda su fuerza el mantener su postura. Algo difícil por la fuerza con las que el joven la embestía y por la diferencia de altura entre ambos, que causaba algo de dolor ante cada embestida del robusto joven.

El líder del equipo CRDL noto como Blake se puso de puntillas para tener recibir de mejor manera sus intensas estocadas, sacándole una carcajada. Cardin dejo de disfrutar del busto de la chica para posar sus manos en el mejor atributo de la fauna.

Su retaguardia…

“¿Qué sucede?” La chica se sorprendió a sí misma al preguntar eso, cuando sintió al muchacho dejar de moverse. “¿Por qué has parado?”

“Vi que tenias problemas para aguantar mi polla.” El Winchester dijo con voz ‘preocupada’. “Así que pare un poco, al parecer soy mucho para ti.”

Cardin Winchester no era solo un bruto, era el líder de su equipo por una razón. Tenía una intuición absurda para reconocer cuales son las cosas que hacen a las personas reaccionar como él quiere.

Y en el caso de la mujer en frente de él, era el orgullo.

“Ni lo sueñes.” Ahí estaba esa terquedad que lo calentaba tanto. “No eres la gran cosa.”

Gancho, línea y carnada…

“Ohhh.” Muy a su pesar, Cardin soltó los espectaculares montículos de carne de la adolescente. “muy bien…” El muchacho empezó a acariciar los muslos de Blake, gozando el cómo su respiración se entrecortaba ante la caricia. “¿Por qué no me lo demuestras?”

La chica solo lo miro con enojo, un sentimiento que llevo todo el día, pero esta vez solo lo hizo sonreír con esa sonrisa descarada que la descolocaba, quiera o no.

Blake poco a poco empezó a moverse, moliendo sus caderas contra el pene de Cardin, gimiendo en voz baja cada vez que sentía las pelotas del hombre rozar su trasero acompañado por las caricias del Winchester.

El castaño solo gruño, ahora contento con dejar que la chica haga lo suyo. Cardin inclino un poco las piernas para que su verga tenga un mejor ángulo de penetración, algo que la chica claramente disfruto, si el pequeño chillido que ella exalto era alguna indicación.

“Ohh, siii…” La pelinegra gimió, apoyando su mano derecha sobre la del chico, que no para de masajear su redondo trasero. “Se siente muy bien…”

La fauna no dejaba de moverse, sus gemidos acompañando los gruñidos del Winchester que se aguantaba las ganas de correrse. Había algo especial en el que la chica mas antipática luego de la perra Schnee este gozando de su polla luego de haberse comportado como una bruja durante todo el día.

“¿Te gusta cómo se siente mi culo?” Las palabras que salieron de su propia boca sorprendieron a la chica, pero aun más asombro fue el darse cuenta de que ya no sentía ese asco por el bastardo racista.

Quizás sea por lo bien que se sentía el bien dotado miembro del Winchester dentro de su ano. Cada palpitación del pene le generabas más sensaciones que todas las veces en las que se toco combinadas.

“Si…” Cardin le respondió, con los ojos parpadeando, desconcertado por las palabras de la mujer, pero gustándole esta nueva faceta. “Me encanta.”

Inadvertidamente para ellos, las manos del hombre brillaban levemente de color rojo.

“Entonces…”Las palabras salían de su boca, sin filtro alguno, mientras se movía cada vez más rápido contra la pelvis del Winchester, ambos adolescentes jadeando por la excitación.”¿Por qué no…me lo demuestras?

El chico no necesito mayor invitación, y haciendo uso de su enorme fuerza física, agarro esos anchos muslos con firmeza y, sin sacar su polla del culo de la fauna, la levanto por las piernas, uniendo su manos por detrás de la cabeza de la chica y haciéndola gritar por la sensación de vulnerabilidad al solo ser sostenida por los brazos del peli café y su enorme pene.

“¡Tu lo pediste!” Cardin le dijo con fuerza, levantándola de tal forma que solo la punta de su polla estaba dentro de la preciosa cazadora. “Después no te arrepientas.”

Y sin dejarle replicar, Cardin la _bajo_ sobre su pene, invadiendo el culo de la Belladonna con toda la longitud de su hombría.

“¡UGGGH!” La chica grito, abrumada por las sensaciones. “mierda, mierda, ¡Malditos dioses!”

Sin importarle lo que la chica diga, el joven continúo con su faena. Levantando y bajando a la chica sobre su verga, golpeando las nalgas de la chica con sus bolas con cada embestida.

El cuerpo de la Belladonna era tratado como el de una puta barata, su ano estaba siendo destrozado por el grueso miembro del Winchester, y su mirada estaba perdida, como si ella estuviera en un trance mientras saliva caía de su boca con cada embestida del hombre apretando los dientes de tras de ella.

¿Cómo se puede sentir tan bien el dormir con un hombre?

_Yang…_

La imagen de su hermosa novia en su mente se agrietaba con cada estocada que el Winchester le daba a su retaguardia.

Poco a poco su mente quedaba en blanco, donde lo único que podía pensar eran las bolas rozando su clítoris y el pedazo de carne desgarrando su apretado ano.

“¡Al final si soy mucho para ti!” Entre estocadas el Winchester se burlo de la chica, que no lo respondía, perdida en su cabeza. “¡Respóndeme puta!”

Las caderas del Winchester se volvieron un borrón, cuando el dejo de mover a la chica y se dedico simplemente a penetrarla lo más fuerte posible, incluso utilizando su aura para tener una mayor fuerza de embestida.

“SI SI ¡SI!” Blake grito con la lengua afuera, baba cayendo sobre sus redondos senos. “¡me encanta tu polla!”

Esas no eran las palabras que él esperaba escuchar, pero fueron una placentera sorpresa.

Y el reciprocaría el gesto.

“¿Quieres que me corra dentro?” Cardin le susurro en el oído gatuno, sin disminuir la intensidad de sus vaivenes. “Te podría llenar el culito de nuevo…” El Winchester apretó más sus brazos, dejando a la chica en una mejor posición para recibir sus embestidas.

“Si…” La chica ya perdió el raciocinio y solo tenía una cosa en la mente.

La verga de Cardin.

“Dame tu lechita.” Blake ronroneo, sintiendo la polla del peli café pulsar dentro de su culo, a medida que las estocadas de Cardin se hacían cada vez más erráticas. “Quiero tu lechita en mi agujerito.”

 _“jackpot.”_ El peli café sonrío, y con un rugido gutural, descargo toda su corrida en ese divino trasero, llenando el agujero de la cazadora hasta el esófago, haciendo que Blake abra los ojos a más no poder mientras _gritaba_ por la sensación producida.

“¡Auggh!” La fauna grito como loca, retorciendo su cuerpo aun en el agarre del Winchester, chorreando sus líquidos vaginales en la tienda.

“Mierda, hiciste un desastre.” Cardin comento con gracia, dejándola caer al suelo sin delicadeza, la chica cayendo con el trasero al aire y dándole una excelente vista de su agujero abierto a más no poder.

“Bueno…” La voz de la chica solo denotaba lujuria. “¿Continuamos?”

¿Yang quien?

Cardin solo sonrió, su cuerpo brillando levemente, su semblanza cumpliendo con su tarea.

X – X – X

“¿Cómo van las cosas con Blake?” Pyrrha le pregunto a su compañera temporal, ambas mirándose mientras compartían la tienda para mantener el calor.

“¡Van súper bien!” Yang se sonrojo ante su exabrupto… ”Si, lo pasamos bien.” La rubia se rasco la cabeza, algo avergonzada por actuar como una chica demasiado femenina.

“Me alegro.” La pelirroja le respondió, sin que Yang lo sepa, algo agravada.

La manera en la que las chicas se veían le causaba algo de envidia.

Como quisiera ella que Jaune la mirara como Blake mira a Yang a veces.

Como si no hubiera nada más en el mundo.

X –X – X

“gggnnnhh.” Blake trato de tapar sus gemidos con su mano, sin mucho éxito.

“Vamos, muévete con más energía” El peli-café le decía a su ‘amante’, algo cansado pero aun con energías para seguir follando a la preciosa fauna.

Especialmente cuando esta estaba sobre él dándole la espalda y mostrándole ese enorme culo rebotando en su dura polla, recibiendo con facilidad cada pulgada de su bien dotado miembro en su posición de cuclillas.

“Mierda…” A la Belladonna se le escapo un gemido, mientras se seguía moviendo hacia arriba y abajo sobre el pene del hombre, demostrando su gran fuerza en las piernas al poder rebotar solo usando como soporte la fuerza de sus pies.

No quería ver al Winchester más de lo necesario, que este vea su cara de placer le daría más vergüenza de lo que ya tenía.

¿En que estaba pensando cuando pidió que le _follen el culito_?

Desafortunadamente para ella, su introspección fue interrumpida cuando la punta del miembro penetrando su ano golpeo un punto _muy_ sensible.

Las piernas de la cazadora flaquearon por un momento, uno crucial, provocando que cayera de lleno sobre el pene del Winchester, sacando un grito de ambos, en especial de Blake que se golpeo las tetas y la cara al caer hacia adelante.

Para Cardin, el grito fue por algo diferente. El trasero de la mujer sobre su pelvis se sentía _divino_ , y el hombre así se lo hizo saber a Blake, nalgueando esos gordos glúteos intentando dejar _grabada_ la forma de sus manos.

“¿Qué pasa mujer?” El Winchester le pregunto mientras seguía con su faena. “¿No puedes más?” Cardin veía como un color rojo aparecía en su línea de visión, pero no en el cuerpo que él quería

¿Por qué sus manos brillaban?

“Púdrete…” La chica le respondió entre gemidos, usando sus brazos para levantarse, sin sacar el miembro de Cardin de su ano.

Se sentía _demasiado_ bien como para perder tan siquiera un solo segundo.

La pelinegra uso más fuerza de lo esperado, porque de un momento a otro cayó sobre el sólido pecho del Winchester, que _aún_ no dejaba de manosear sus nalgas.

El cazador no perdió el tiempo, y aprovecho la vulnerabilidad de la mujer para volver a besarla, la chica respondiendo inmediatamente, sus lenguas encontrándose en un duelo para determinar quién era el mejor, mientras empezaba a ondular sus caderas tanto como podía.

El Winchester agarro las tetas de Blake con sus manos, que el muchacho distraídamente noto estaban sin ese brillo rojo, meneando los montículos de carne al vaivén de los movimientos de Blake, haciéndola gemir en su boca.

Con reluctancia, la pelinegra dejo de besar a su amante para volver a rebotar sobre su polla, siendo ayudada por las manos de él, que soltaron ese _absurdo_ agarre de sus tetas para apoyarlas en sus caderas, aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos.

La cazadora se retorcía sobre la polla del hombre, rebotando con intensidad, con tal de recibir toda la polla de Cardin en su interior. Con una mano la chica empezó a masturbar su clítoris, gimiendo ante la sensación dual. 

"ohh, que puta te estás comportando." Cardin comenta divertido, acariciando su tonificado cintura mientras encorvada las piernas para apoyar sus pies en el suelo y comenzar a embestir a la chica, adecuándose al ritmo de Blake para hundir su polla en el culo de ella en un punto medio. 

"mmm…" La pelinegra no dijo nada, disfrutando de cómo el peli café le intentaba romper el trasero en dos. 

Los adolescentes se siguieron moviendo al unísono, completamente abrumados por el placer. La chica molía sus caderas contra el Winchester, cuya mano se unió a la de ella para jugar con su clítoris, cosa que ella aprecio si sus gritos eran una indicación. 

Los dedos de Cardin empezaron a jugar con su coño, lentamente introduciendo un dedo en su virginal agujero, haciendo que ella se retuerza.

"¡Ohhh!" Blake empezó a moverse más rápido, rebotando con fuerza sobre el pene del bravucón, que metía su dedo a la misma velocidad con la que su verga penetraba el mejor culo de Beacon. "¡Sigue haciéndolo!" 

El Winchester metió un segundo dedo en el húmedo coño de la fauna, que ahora se sostenía con ambas manos para dejar que el hombre juegue con su concha. Blake chillo como loca, sus nalgas chocando con la pelvis del cazador con tanta fuerza que hacían eco en la tienda, acompañando los gemidos de ambos adolescentes. 

Cardin se atrevió un poco más, aprovechando la oportunidad, y metió sus cuatro dedos de golpe, moviéndolos lentamente dentro d ella chica, cuyos ojos rodaron afuera de su cabeza por el placer, llegando al orgasmo. 

Con un chillido agudo, la chica se corrió en los dedos de Cardin, su ano apretando el pene del estudiante, que con un grito triunfante, se corrió por tercera vez en el culo de la chica del equipo de Rwby, su corrida cayendo por su pene y manchando su pelvis y huevos. 

La mujer cayó agotada sobre el musculoso torso del Winchester, aún moviendo sus caderas sobre el semi duro miembro como si estuviera en un trance. 

El peli café la dejó descansar, aprovechando para manosear sus tetas, presionando sus pezones y viendo como se hundían en los pálidos pechos. Si bien le molestaba en que la chica le dejara toda pegajosa la entrepierna, pero lo dejo pasar. 

Que su concha estuviera toda húmeda haría más fácil lo que haría ahora… 

X - X - X

"¿Que es lo que más te gusta de Blake?" la pelirroja no podía evitar preguntarle a la Xiao-Long. 

Blake y Yang no eran la única pareja lesbiana de la Academia, pero si era la más atractiva, siendo ambas mujeres voluptuosas y tonificadas por el duro entrenamiento; que dos de las más atractivas mujeres sean pareja daba mucho de qué hablar. 

_"No digas el bellabooty, ¡no digas el bellabooty!"_ Yang pensó. "son muchas cosas, pero la principal seria…" 

La expresión de Yang era algo que pocas veces Pyrrha había visto. 

"... Lo decidida que puede ser para hacer las cosas." la rubia sonrió radiante. "Sin importar que no le guste lo que deba hacer, siempre cumple con ello, así es Blake."

Pyrrha sonrió gentilmente. 

Blake era afortunada por tener una pareja como Yang. 

X - X - X

El Winchester había levantado a la chica de su polla, ella aún fuera de sí, con semen cayendo de su culo y manchando más la tienda, algo que a Cardin no le importaba mucho ahora. 

Pero se había corrido tanto en el agujero trasero de Blake que ya le daba algo de asco volver a hacerlo. 

Afortunadamente, él tenía otro agujero en mente. Así que luego de haberse limpiado con una toalla, el joven se dirigió a la muchacha. 

"Hey, aún no terminamos." el Winchester abofetea la cara de la chica suavemente, sacándola con éxito del trance que el orgasmo le ocasionó. 

"¿qu…?“

Más o menos. 

"Abre tus piernas." Cardin le ordenó, algo que la chica hizo de mala gana, con ganas de que todo esto termine. 

Ahora que la excitación había disminuido, la pelinegra recordó que _no_ debía gustarle tener relaciones con el líder del equipo CRDL. 

Yang no debía enterarse de esto, _no podía._

Blake sintió cómo pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos; quizás por la humillación, por la excitación o por la vergüenza de estar engañando a su novia. La fauna no sabía la razón por la que lagrimeaba, pero era indiscutible el hecho de que ya recuperó los cabales, y por eso sufría. 

Se perdió demasiado en el placer. 

Y eso a Cardin no le importó. Que Blake llorara o se estremeciera le daba igual, lo único que le importaba… 

Era ese coñito húmedo, listo para ser follado.

El Winchester con un rápido movimiento levantó las piernas de Blake y las coloco sobre las suyas, poniéndose en cuclillas encima de la hermosa cazadora. Agarrando su polla con la mano, él apuntó la punta a la concha de Blake, viendo como sus ojos se abrían a más no poder al _saber_ lo que él muchacho iba a hacer. 

Cardin sonrió malicioso a los ojos llorosos de la _zorra_ debajo de él y, sin darle tiempo para actuar, se inclino y penetra de una sola estocada la feminidad de la mujer. 

“¡Ahhhh!” Blake grita de dolor por la penetración, sintiendo como su virginal agujero era _destrozado_ por el enorme miembro del peli café, que sin delicadeza…

...empezó a moverse.

Sin consideración alguna por los gritos de la muchacha, que empezó a llorar por el dolor, Cardin se movía hacia arriba y abajo, follando aquel cálido agujero mientras agarraba las caderas de la chica para tener un mejor balance y poder hundir cada vez más su polla en el coño de Blake, golpeando sus nalgas con sus grandes bolas.

“¡Si, maldita sea!” Cardin grito en el rostro de la pelinegra, viendo su cara cubierta de lágrimas y no viendo nada mejor que besarle las mejillas, burlándose de ella. “¿Te gusta tanto como a mí?”

“¡Sale, sale por favor!” La chica no respondía a sus provocaciones, rogándole que dejara de penetrarla. “Me duele, ¡Por favor Cardin!”

El cazador ignoro sus suplicas, empoderado por la situación. La chica estaba completamente a su merced, recibiendo toda su polla con cada movimiento suyo, y no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo. Sus manos volvieron a brillar de rojo.

Y por primera vez Cardin noto lo que eso provocaba.

La chica todavía seguía llorando, pero ya dejo de quejarse y simplemente se mordió los labios, por fin actuando como la puta que era, recibiendo lo que merecía.

Aun si eso podía ser coincidencia de que la Belladonna era una _zorra_ amante de las pollas en su opinión, Cardin no podía evitar el reconocer las coincidencias de los cambios de actitud de la fauna con el brillo ocasionado por él.

Especialmente cuando sintió las caderas de la Belladonna moverse en conjunto a las suyas, mientras su piernas se envolvían alrededor de él.

Blake estaba a punto de descomponerse.

La muchacha no era tonta, sabía que el bastardo hacia algo para que ella disfrutara de esta humillación, pero no podía evitarlo.

Abrazando al adolescente, la fauna ahora sabía que lloraba por la vergüenza, por caer ante sus más bajos instintos, por engañar a la persona más cercana a ella.

_Yang, yo… no te merezco._

Le gustaba lo que hacia el Winchester, y sus movimientos así lo hacían notar. Cardin apretó el agarre de las caderas de la pelinegra, moviéndose con tanta fuerza que la espalda de ella se movía sobre la tienda, lastimándola por el duro suelo rozando su fina piel.

Las bolas de Cardin estaban dejando su marca, dejando rojas las nalgas de la Belladonna que sentía su culo en fuego con cada golpe, haciéndola gritar y sostenerse más fuerte al líder del equipo CRDL.

‘Afortunadamente’ para ella, la resistencia de Cardin no era infinita y, con un rugido animal, el peli café libero toda su corrida en el fértil coño de la Pelinegra, que solo se quejo en silencio, arañando la espalda del cazador mientras sentía como todas sus extremidades temblaban.

El joven seguía embistiendo contra la chica, aun cuando sentía su polla enflaquecer, pero ahora se contentaba con abofetear el rostro de la Belladonna, que aun seguía llorando, aunque con los ojos vacios…

...como si algo si hubiera roto dentro de ella.

“Bueno...” El Winchester empezó diciendo, dejando de penetrarla. “Esto fue divertido.” Él termino de hablar, levantándose y alejándose de la chica, cuyas piernas cayeron al suelo de inmediato.

La chica no respondió, marcas de llanto en su rostro y con semen cayendo de ambos abusados agujeros formando un pequeño pozo debajo de ella.

“Vaya, deje un desastre ahí abajo.” El peli café se palmeo su flácido miembro, satisfecho por la noche. “Ya me imagino como será follarme a tu novia, de seguro es una gritona.”

Al escuchar al _hijo de puta_ referirse a su novia, los ojos de Blake recuperaron algo de brillo. Ella no lo podía permitir.

“No... la toques.” Entre jadeos, la chica se dirigió al Winchester. “Yang es...ella es buena, no se merece esto.”

Cardin solo le sonrió a la hermosa chica, que él acaba de coger hasta el delirio.

Como si ella pudiera decirle que hacer.

“Quien sabe...” El cazador se dirigió a sus pertenencias y saco su Scroll, que estaba grabando _todo._ “Quizás me coja a tu equipo entero; ya sabes, probar toda la colección.”

El rostro de Blake palideció del horror, al entender lo que eso significaba.

“Ohh Blake.” La sonrisa del estudiante se amplió a más no poder. “Esto solo comienza.”


End file.
